Scrap Daddy Persistor
Scrap Daddy Persistor was the heavyweight robot from Team Scrap Daddy that competed in the final four seasons of BattleBots. It was originally named Scrap Daddy HW210 and armed with a circular saw blade and a scoop, but it was revised after Season 2.0 to become a steep wedge shape, designed for ramming, and then revised again for Season 4.0 to its final form, which was a short wedge shape armed with a lifter. Scrap Daddy Persistor lost every single match it entered, a feat accomplished by very few robots. The HW210 part of its name comes from its weight class (heavyweight) and overall weight (210 pounds). Robot History Season 2.0 After receiving a bye in the round of 64, Scrap Daddy HW210 went up against frenZy in its only match in Season 2.0. At the beginning of the match, frenZy moved towards Scrap Daddy HW210, who edges forward to attempt to hit frenZy with its spinning blade. After a few moments, while frenZy lands a couple of blows with its hammer, Scrap Daddy HW210's saw blade makes contact with frenZy, and it completely breaks off, landing uselessly on the BattleBox floor. A few short moments go by and frenZy pushes Scrap Daddy HW210 up against the arena wall and spikestrip, where it couldn't move. Scrap Daddy HW210 was counted out and frenZy won by KO at 1:18. This meant that Scrap Daddy HW210 was eliminated from the tournament. Scrap Daddy HW210 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament using a different blade. At the start of the rumble, Scrap Daddy HW210 ripped apart the empty shell of M.O.E. and started hitting the left side of Bigger Brother. Scrap Daddy HW210 slowly moved to the center of the BattleBox and it was being pushed by Mjollnir, who lost its thwacking arm in the beginning. After this, Scrap Daddy HW210 bumped into Surgeon General and got itself hit by OverKill's blade. Scrap Daddy HW210 was now moving in circles around the red square and the time ran out shortly after. In the end, OverKill and Punjar were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and Scrap Daddy HW210 lost overall. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Scrap Daddy Persistor was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced GoldDigger. GoldDigger won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Scrap Daddy was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Scrap Daddy Persistor couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Scrap Daddy Persistor, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. After receiving a bye in the second preliminary round, Scrap Daddy Persistor went up against Botuluizer in the final preliminary round. Both bots pushed each other, then took turns getting under each other and ramming them into the walls. Botulizer looked to have the pushing advantage, however, and pushed Scrap Daddy Persistor against the spikestrip. Scrap Daddy Persistor ran away and allowed the pushing to resume. Scrap Daddy Persistor got underneath Botulizer a few more times. Eventually, time was called and Botulizer won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This meant that Scrap Daddy Persistor was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 In Scrap Daddy Persistor's only Season 5.0 fight, it fought SpikedPunch. In the fight, Scrap Daddy Persistor drove right onto SpikedPunch's spiked wedge and got stuck. Luckily for Scrap Daddy Persistor, SpikedPunch didn't have the power to move Scrap Daddy Persistor very far. Eventually, Scrap Daddy Persistor escaped and tried to lift SpikedPunch over, but it was too wide to flip. SpikedPunch had difficulty driving, but Scrap Daddy Persistor eventually lost its right side drive and so SpikedPunch was able to get underneath and drag it about slowly as the match ended. SpikedPunch won on a 28-17 judge's decision and Scrap Daddy Persistor was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Merchandice Any appearances by Scrap Daddy Persistor in merchandise are listed below: *Scrap Daddy HW210/MiniBot Trivia Scrap Daddy Persistor's original design was nicknamed "Bad Boy". Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots made into toys